


In Your Eyes

by treerose61



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feels, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Minor Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, Telepathic Bond, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treerose61/pseuds/treerose61
Summary: Based off the movie "In your eyes". It's a romance on netflix.He didn't understand what was happening but he saw a tree, and he couldn’t stop. There was shouting, it wasn't his name, and then it was dark.”Keith? Are you ok?”Noise “Keith! Keith!... What's wrong with him.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> It may get confusing because it switches between Lance and Keith's life. Also, sorry for any grammar errors. This is chapter one, and it's only the first 14 minutes of the movie, so there will be more.

It was when Keith was 10 that it first happened to him. It was during school one morning: 

“Did you guys stay out last night?” Dylan asked.   
“Yeah dude you should have been with us,” Jimmy responded laughing at the younger kid, “we took the whole six pack from Tommy's dad - It was my idea.  
“Wait, wait, did you guys like get drunk, or something?” Dylan asked in awestruck.   
“I don't remember a thing I blacked right out” Keith boasted to Dylan.   
“You really only had a sip, you loser!” Jimmy laughed, shoving Keith a bit.  
“Must've been like a twelve-pack or something,” Keith defended, “Anyway’s I was the look out.”  
The three boys groaned when the bell rang. They all shared an annoyed look and headed for class, continuing their chatter as they took their seats.  
“Bells rang, boys.” Mr. Howard said, giving Jimmy a look.  
“Whatever, Mr Howard.” Jimmy huffed, rolling his eyes.  
“This is all a joke to you guys huh?” Mr.Howard asked in annoyance,”Let's see how funny these test scores are then.” he slammed their test on the desk with a smirk.  
Dylan and Jimmy both groaned in annoyance and flipped Mr.Howard off before laughing.  
Keith watched Mr.Howard place the paper on his desk in worry, unlike how he seemed he actually cared about his grades. He peeked at his paper and smiled when he saw that he got and A.   
Just as he was feeling happy and about to grab his pencil something happened, his classroom disappeared and in its place was snow. He was looking at kids on sleds, snow, then he was moving forward. He felt his body tilt downward and the snow on his face, then he couldn’t stop. He didn't understand what was happening but he saw a tree, and he couldn’t stop and there was shouting, and then it was dark.  
“Keith, please get back in your seat,” Mr.Howard frowned,”Keith? Are you ok?”   
Noise “Keith! Keith!... What's wrong with him.”

13 years later and Keith is back in current time and not many things like this have happened since then. Keith frowns at the memory before pulling his pickup up to his trailer house. He feels his eyebrows raise when he see’s Shiro’s car outside. Shiro only ever came by when he was worried, which meant Keith could expect some nagging. He unlocked his door and pushed it open to see Shiro flipping through a magazine on his couch.   
“Finally back I see,” Shiro smiles at him, “Where have you been?”  
“Out,” is all Keith responds with. He shuts the door behind him and heads to his fridge.  
“You know,”Shiro starts, looking around his trailer,”You should really clean up in here sometimes.”  
“Why bother, you’re the only one who comes over.” Keith shrugs grabbing a beer from the fridge.  
“Then you should make some effort.” Shiro smiles at him.  
“Shiro..Why are you here.” Keith huff's, eyeing him suspiciously.   
Shiro sighed, “Well it’s my job to check up on you Keith, and believe it or not i’m your friend.”  
Keith nods “Okay, guess that’s ok. Want a beer?”   
Shiro eye’s it and shakes his head, “Um no i’m on the clock... So Two months. Mm.” Shiro continues,   
“Gotta be some kinda record.”  
Keith nods “Yeah guess so.”  
“I need to know when you're gonna slip up.” Shiro asks gently.  
Keith sticks his hands up, “This may be a dumb question, but what did I ever do to deserve this?”  
“You went into other people's houses, and took things that didn't belong to ya. Granted you were an orphan but..those things people worked long and hard for.” Shiro said quietly, eyeing Keith like he was a bomb.   
“And I paid my debt, some good it’s done though,”Keith sighed.   
“You're smart. And ain't nuttin' in this world dumber than a smart guy. A smart man. He sees beyond his little world. And it kinda whoops him. So he will make that wrong move, and you will at some point to.” Shiro said, like it was a compliment.  
“Well maybe there’s more to me than that.”  
Shiro smiled at Keith, “That’s a good outlook,” He looked at the clock and frowned, “I need to go, see ya later Keith.”  
Keith watched Shiro leave, confused by their talk. He plopped onto the coach and drowned the rest of his beer. 

…….

Lance frowned as he added some finishing blush to his cheeks. Was this good enough?   
“Are you ready yet?” His boyfriend said peeking past the bathroom door.  
“I think so. What do you think?” Lance asked turning toward him.  
“Well considering you took 12 hours, you look fine. Maybe you should have started last night though.” Matthew joked.  
“Haha” lance said dryly.   
“Well two of our trustees’ are going to be there so..”  
“Do I have to be charming?” Lance asked, fixing his shirt collar.  
“No just be yourself,” Matthew paused, “Well be a little charming.”  
“Just nod and smile then?” Lance asked.  
“Yeah that would be good, but you’re a natural charmer anyways babe.” Matthew smiled, “That’s how you got me.” He kissed Lance on the cheek.  
Lance smiled at him, “So do you want me to lay on my jokes.”  
Matthew laughed, “No, this is formal, be cool.”  
Lance frowned at that, was his normal joking behavior not cool enough for his boyfriend's friends.   
“Ok.”  
“Are you wearing that?” Matthew asked, scanning Lance up and down with a vague disappointed look.  
“Yeah, is something wrong with it.”  
“No, just..everyone will be dressed really nice so.,”Matthew paused and glanced awkwardly around the room, “Never mind.”  
Lance looked at himself again and sighed, “I’ll go change.”

…….

Keith shoved the bar door open, the quiet night air dying when the door closed. Instead his ears were assaulted with loud laughs and drunken insults of people he knew. He went to play pool and a guy laughed at him. “I bet I can beat you, you suck.” Keith glared, he was always up for a gamble, “Ok let’s see that then.”  
Jimmy saw him and smiled, “Keith my boy,you starting fights again?”   
“No, this guy challenged me,” Keith pointed angrily at the older man, “I can beat him though.”  
“Challenge him later Keith, let's chat first.” Jimmy smirked, throwing his arm around him.  
“Fine.” Keith said, shoving Jimmy away.  
“You running away.” the old man mocked from behind him.   
Keith grumbled quietly, eye twitching, “I’ll kill him.”   
The old man huffed when the two men ignored him, deciding it was time to go he stomped out of the bar in annoyance.  
“Grumpy as ever I see,” Jimmy laughed in his ear, pushing him toward the bar, “How about a get you a beer.”   
Keith frowned “I don’t need..”  
“Nonsense, it’s on me.” Jimmy interrupted, leaning against the bar.   
He signaled the bartender and told him what Keith would be drinking. Keith gave a nod to him before turning back to Jimmy.  
“So how are you.” Keith asked.  
“I’m good, we think we have another place ready soon,” he whispered, “wanna join, we could use the help.”   
Keith tensed up, “You know i’m on arrest. I can’t.”  
Jimmy frowned, “Think about it then.”   
Keith knew his answer was no but he usually got no choice. “Yeah ok, i’ll think about it.”  
“Good. Look i’ll be over there,” Jimmy pointed to the pool table, “I’ll leave you here.”  
Jimmy walked over slapping someone on the back with a load cackle. Keith sighed before turning back to the bar, his drink being placed in front of him with a glare. He sat and drank, listening to the noises. He’d have to figure out what to do about jimmy’s new plans to steal. He wasn’t ready to get in trouble again.

…….

Lance glanced nervously around the room, as tons of people he didn’t know chatted about. Matthew laughed from beside him at another guy with dark hair. The dark haired guy turned to Lance and smiled with a questioning look, “This is my friend Lance, I invited him.” Matthew introduced, looking a bit frazzled.  
Lance felt his stomach drop. Why was he introduced as a friend? He looked nervously at Matthew before faking a smile, “Hi, nice to meet you.” he said to the dark haired man.   
“Nice to meet you. Are you Gay by any chance?” The man smiled, looking at his shirt with upturned eyebrows. Lance wanted to shout at him for being rude and not saying his name before understanding what he was asked. He felt shocked, how could someone ask that, let alone assume what he was just by his way of dressing.  
Lance squirmed and nodded, “yeah somewhat.” he glanced at Matthew with a glare but he avoided his glance.  
“Great my wife and her friends would love to chat with you over there.” the man insisted, practically shoving him away.   
Lance gave a small laugh and nodded, “great..see ya later then.” He looked about the house, it was large, obviously the owners were rich. He looked down at his outfit in regret, he should have worn a suit.  
He stepped over to the women nervously, he started to reach for a glass of wine but Matthew walked by and stopped him. “He doesn’t need any, “ he told the waiter.   
Lance frowned as Matthew walked off again, leaving him alone. The night was weird, and Matthew was being just as weird. Lance glanced in Matthew’s direction before he felt someone pull his arm, “Hey are you the gay boy who came with Matthew?” a women asked, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.   
“Yes, I guess that’s me. But I’m not gay.” Lance replied, confused by the question. Why did everyone think he was gay tonight, he was bi, not gay.  
“You’re not, well that’s funny,” she stated, confused, “Well i’m Francis, we girls are just chatting over here, you should join us.”  
“Well who am I to resist a pretty lady.” Lance smirked at her, feeling a bit more like himself. Francis looked surprised, her eyes blinking in disbelief. “Did you just flirt with me?”   
“Um not really, it was more of a compliment.” he said bewildered. Plus he wouldn’t flirt with a woman who was so openly slutty. A minute ago she was shoving her boobs in some guy's face who was obviously not her husband. “Oh ok, anyways,” she purred, “are you going to join us.”  
“Sure.”   
He followed her, the noise in the room drowning him.

…….

Keith jumped in surprise when Allura walked up to him, an old friend he knew from school. She was the hottest girl around, “What are you doing?” she asked him, leaning against the bar.  
“Oh..Hi Allura.” Keith stumbled awkwardly.  
“Wanna buy me a drink?” she giggled.  
“I would but,” Keith dug in his pockets, “i’m broke, you can have mine.” He pushed his drink toward her.  
“That’s ok, I don’t want your cooties.” she giggled again.  
“No, no, I don’t have cooties, the doctor said so.” Keith stated in confusion.   
“Um ok,” her giggle sounded more forced now, and she looked confused.   
“So what’s been up with you.” Keith asked, changing the subject.  
“Ah, the usual, what about you? Have a job now?” She asked leaning forward.  
“um..Yeah actually, it’s fixing old cars.” Keith stated awkwardly. She pursed her lip and looked at him awkwardly, silence filling the space between them.  
“Oh..well i’ll see you.” she gave him a last smile before sauntering over to another guy with a giggle.  
He watched as the two smiled at each other, and frowned, taking another sip of his beer.   
A man from afar sat watching him with hate in his eyes, waiting for the moment to strike.

…….

Lance sighed in boredom as everyone sat on the couch, chatting about drama he knew nothing about.   
Matthew sat down beside him, “How’s it going, having fun.”  
Lance forced a smile, “yeah.”  
Matthew smiled, then joined the conversation about a naked something. Lance wanted nothing more than to go home already.  
“What about you Lance, ever thought about taking art classes?” boob slut francis asked.  
“No I couldn’t, i’m not very good.”  
“But it would be good for you, since you won’t need a profession,” she smiled at Matthew, “It will help clear the mind, not that you...”  
“Oh!” Lance yelled out. Interrupting Francis mid statement. He felt like someone had hit him as he fell to the floor.

…….

“You stole from me, you think I didn’t know it was you bastard.” the man yelled, trying to strike Keith again with his gun.   
Keith coughed, shrinking away as the man was pulled back.  
“Hey now, stop causing trouble in my bar.” the bar owner yelled, trying to stop the chaos. The bar was filled with yelling as the bar owner grabbed the man and yanked him outside.   
“You alright?” the bartender asked, pulling him up out of the floor. The bar was roaring with noise and Keith could barely hear him.  
“Yeah, I didn’t see him coming.” Keith said, brushing his jacket off.   
“Well he sure knocked you out,” the man eyed him, “You sure you ok?”  
Keith nodded, “Yeah i’ll be fine.”  
“I’ll give you a beer on the house.”  
“No i’ll pass.” Keith said, watching as Allura laughed with a guy.   
“Ok, well you should head home then, get some ice or something.”  
“Yeah i’ll do that.” Keith responded, giving a thanks before heading out of the bar.

…….

“Oh my god, is he ok?” someone yelled, as Lance felt his head spin.  
“Lance, are you ok?” Matthew asked from beside him, helping him sit up.  
“Sorry I’m fine.”

…….

Keith sighed as Jimmy continued to beat the man up by his car.  
“You made your point.” Keith yelled out.  
Jimmy just stopped and smirked, “You’re welcome.”  
Keith sighed and walked to his truck. He stopped at looked up at the stars shining in the night. He decided to go for a walk.

…….

Lance rested his head on the dash of the car, worn out from the night and the weird happenings. Matthew was quiet most of the ride, but now he sighed, “Little warning next time you have a weird seizure. “  
Lance sighed, “It was just a spasm.”  
“Well it was quite a show.”  
“It hurt a lot Matthew, it felt like someone hit me.”  
“Well it was a little much, were you trying to scare my friends.” Matthew glanced at him with a disapproving look.  
“Of course not,” Lance sighed, “did you think that.”  
“I’m sorry, of course not. Why don’t you rest when we get home.” Matthew said gently.  
“It doesn’t hurt anymore, i’ll be fine.” Lance said, avoiding Matthews gaze. The rest of the car ride was in silence. Lance looked out the window, he felt confused by Matthew’s behavior and wanted nothing more than to confine in Hunk and Pidge.

…….


End file.
